This application relates generally to a surgical instrument, and more particularly, to a torsion cutter or a cannulated cutter, for cutting an orthopedic fastener or the like.
Orthopedic surgery requires the use of a multitude of surgical instruments including, but not limited to, cutters, drills, anchors, etc. Cutters are often required to trim orthopedic fasteners, such as pins, screws, wires or the like, that may protrude from a patient's bone. For example, during an osteotomy to correct bunions, a surgeon makes a cut in a patient's bone and removes a segment of the bone. The patient's bones are then realigned and pinned in place with an orthopedic fastener. The orthopedic fastener is typically left within the bone until the bone heals so that the underlying bone deformity is corrected and the bunion will not reoccur. The orthopedic fastener will often include an excess portion that protrudes from the bone and requires trimming.
Orthopedic cutters are known that are capable of trimming orthopedic fasteners and the like. These cutters typically include a pair of handles and a pair of opposing jaws that each include a cutting tip. The cutting tips are relatively large and include beveled surfaces on each side of the cutting tip to increase the strength of the cutting tip. Disadvantageously, known surgical cutters leave a substantial burr on the orthopedic fastener after the cut is made. If the orthopedic fastener is left in/on the patient, the cut surface is covered with a plastic cap to avoid irritation caused by the sharp burr. This may add additional time and expense to the surgical procedure. Additionally, where a relatively large amount of excess fastener material protrudes from the bone, multiple cuts must be made to the orthopedic fastener. This may further slow the surgical procedure.